Harder Than It Looks
by clicketykeys
Summary: DONE! Shipless Captain Vacy Fiorst finds out that being a medic is - well - harder than it looks! Set early on Coruscant. Smug/Corso, Smug/Darmas. Rated T for violence, a bit of language, and UST. Please R&R!
1. Keeping Up Appearances

Scene 1 - Keeping Up Appearances

Introducing: Vacy Fiorst, "cargo transportation specialist." Fiercely loyal and with a long memory, she carefully projects an aura of easygoing professionalism, desperately hoping her clients and colleagues can't tell she's as green as she literally looks. Her cynical barbs and wry humor protect the passionate heart of a secret dreamer, and nowhere is she happier than on the bridge of the _Wonder_, sailing among the stars.

* * *

><p>The smoke that drifted lazily around the dark, pulsing cantina carried a faint metallic tang. Corso Riggs frowned. <em>Blasted spiceheads. Good thing we ain't on Justicar turf - there'd be a raid for certain<em>. And given that they'd blown a good bit of the payout from their last job on new gear and booze, he wasn't sure they'd have enough to post bail if things went downhill fast. As they often did.

_Not that the Justicars are fussy about things like due process, anyway._ But they'd had several days of not much beyond work, and Captain Fiorst had finally said it was well past time for an evening off. Riggs had planned on heading out to the Senate gardens and chilling with a few beers, but instead he found himself in a crowded, dumpy cantina with sticky floors.

It didn't help that the captain had finished off several rounds of drinks, ordering up her next before she was halfway done with the one she had. Corso knew it wasn't his place to tell her what she ought or ought not to be doing, but he figured one of them had to stay sober (at least mostly), so he was still on his first beer. Wasn't sure he'd've wanted a second anyway, it was that bad. He took another swig and somehow managed to swallow before his jaw seized up in the back. _****. How do they manage to make it both weak _and_ sour?_

Leaning back in the cushioned seat, he sighed. Cities just weren't for him. At least on Ord Mantell you had some open space, even if he hadn't spent much time out there while he was working with That Dirty Thief Skavak. The memory made him scowl, as it always did.

At least the music was pretty good. He'd been surprised to see an actual stage with a live band when they walked in. A dive like this, you expected there'd be a jukebox that played little more than feedback. But apparently entertainment was a priority for the Black Sun gang. Much as he didn't approve of gangsters, he couldn't fault them on lack of support of the arts.

As he glanced over the crowd on the floor in front of the stage, he noticed the captain right in the middle of things, and his mood lifted. It'd become almost second nature for him, looking around to see how she was doing - not that he'd ever let her know. But she was just a bitty thing, and the flimsy armor she wore couldn't protect against much more than a sneeze.

Almost as though she knew he was watching, she turned and began weaving her way through the crowd, back toward the table. Corso lifted his bottle of swill in mock salute, and when she noticed, she rolled her eyes. But she couldn't hold back a smile.

He never got tired of that.

"Whew! I'm beat," she said as she flopped down onto the seat beside his. She frowned, then, as she looked at the table. "Where's my drink?"

"They cleared it a little bit ago," he replied with a shrug. "Beer?"

Her lip curled and she wrinkled her nose, clearly horrified. "Ew. No." She shuddered. "I don't know how you can stand that cheap-ass piss-in-a-bottle."

He blinked, then set the bottle down. He hadn't realized it was possible to make his drink seem even less appealing, but then, she had a way of accomplishing the impossible.

Vacy scowled as she looked around, and waved over one of the dancers. "Hey, we've got a tab. Bring me another … whatever it was I had last time?" The Twi'lek nodded and moved swiftly, gracefully away. "We are getting _so_ ripped off. I was gone for, like, five minutes -"

"Twenty," Corso interjected.

"-don't interrupt - and I get back and my _drink_ is gone? What the blazes were they thinking?" Vacy fumed.

_That you'd had enough?_ Not that he was idiot enough to say that out loud. Instead, he ventured, "They're just trying to make money, same's any other place."

Vacy rolled her eyes. "I didn't come here for quick service. I came here to get toasted, dance my ass off, and maybe get laid." She glanced his way. "Trying to catch some flies, Farm Boy?"

Corso snapped his mouth shut. "You're… a bit more, ahm … _blunt_ … than you typically are," he stumbled after a moment.

She leaned toward him, eyes sparkling. "It's the booze. Loosens the tongue, doncha know. Whaddaya think?" Grinning impishly, she stuck her tongue out at him. "Doeth it look loothe?"

_Two can play at that game_. He lifted one shoulder. "I dunno, Captain. Can't really tell if something's loose just by lookin' at it."

A smile curled at the edges of her mouth as one brow lifted. "Riggs, you might be right." Her voice dropped. Softened. "Care to find out?" she breathed, her lips inches from his.

His breath caught in his throat. Stars, how he did. But not yet. Not like this. Not as just-another-notch. He smiled back, though with a sigh this time. "Go have your fun, Captain. I'll be over here." He tilted his head forward so that his forehead gently bonked hers. "I got ya."

And when she whispered back, "I know," it didn't help matters. But then the music shifted, the beat dropping, rolling a little faster, and she hopped up. "Oo! I love this one." She grabbed her drink, took several gulps, winced, shuddered, and set the glass back down. "Woo! That'll keep me going for awhile. Riggs, you really oughta loosen up some. Come dance!"

[Author's Note: I'm a freakin' idiot. This takes place shortly after the arrival on Coruscant, soo... edited to fix a continuity gaffe. Don't think that bodes well for keeping things straight as we continue. SO SORRY, all.]


	2. Come Out Swingin'

Scene 2 – Come Out Swingin'

Corso Riggs, Farm Boy. Simple and straightforward – what you see is what you get. As a result, he isn't too impressed with Darmas Pollaran, especially when it involves the Captain. Despite troubles in his past, he remains generally optimistic and tries to stay true to his principles – though sometimes the Captain makes that a bit difficult.

Darmas Pollaran, information broker and sabaac sharp. With manners as smooth as his hands, Darmas seems perfectly comfortable in any society. He enjoys verbal sparring and is always ready with a compliment, witty retort, or double entendre – sometimes all in one!

* * *

><p>Smiling wryly, Corso shook his head. Things were plenty complicated already, he figured, best not to make them any worse. Dancing with her in this mood would just end up with everything being awkward.<p>

But the way she moved… arms above her head, little soft fists, elbows loose, torso flexing to the beat in a way that highlighted the curve of her waist… Corso sighed, setting his jaw.

And then the com under her chair beeped.

He thought about taking it to her, but… given the state she was in, he wasn't sure it would be a good idea. She had a habit of running her mouth even when stone-cold sober. So he reached down for the com and flicked the switch to open the channel.

The device buzzed, flickered, and then the image of Darmas Pollaran appeared. "I do hope you are having a pleasant evening, my… " the holo began, and then the man paused.

Corso was scowling at him. "Good to hear from you, Darmas," he drawled after a beat.

Darmas hesitated. "Is everything all right? I hope I haven't called at an inauspicious time."

_Show-off_. "We're fine. Captain's out on the dance floor gettin' her groove on. What can we do for ya?" _Cuz I'm bein' polite even though _you_ are a rotten sleazemonkey_.

"Now that is something I would greatly enjoy." Darmas chuckled low in his throat, and Corso ground his teeth to hold back a reply that probably went past 'witty retort' and well into 'fightin' words.' "But tell our _dear_ friend that I have a few items that may be of use to her, if she'd care to stop by."

"Not a problem." Corso somehow managed to keep an easygoing tone, though his smile was a bit tight. "I'll be sure to let my captain know. We'll be in touch." It took every bit of determination he had just to avoid telling the old man to back off.

But somehow Darmas picked up on it anyway, and the bastard _smirked_. Even through the holo, it was obvious. "I'm sure you will, my boy," he said to Corso, and dipped his head in farewell. "Take _good_ care of her for me." And with that, the signal cut out.

_Bastard. Bastard. Bastard!_ Rage surged through Corso, bright and brief, only to be replaced with fatigue a moment later. _He says all the right things, and I can't put words together like that if my life depends on it. He's light-years smarter'n I am. And he's rich on top of all that. I don't see how I've got the slightest chance. _He looked over at Vacy again, who'd already found a new partner, their bodies curled together, hips shifting with the beat.

_Then again… I never can tell quite what she'll do at any given moment._ He straightened up, his shoulders relaxing, shifting back. _So who knows. And anyway, I _ought_ to want her to be happy._

_But if she chooses _him_…_


	3. Complications

Scene 3 – Complications

Bell'aria, cantina dancer. Passionate, clever, and wildly resourceful, her experiences as a slave have given her a reckless streak in pursuit of her goals, as she has learned that she can survive just about anything.

* * *

><p>The Twi'lek dancer stopped by the table again, and pointed to Vacy's half-finished drink, tilting her head in question. "Oh! Right." He glanced back to Vacy, then grinned at the dancer. "Go ahead an' take it. We're good."<p>

Her lips parted in a radiant smile. "I good!" she purred, and taking two lithe steps toward him, she dropped to a crouch at his side, slipping her arms around his waist. "You like?"

_Okay, that was unexpected._ He blinked, brows lifted in surprise. "I – well – you seem very nice," he said carefully.

She nodded emphatically. "Oh yes. I very nice." And then somehow she lifted and turned and she was sitting in his lap, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Name Bell'aria."

He could feel his heartbeat continuing to speed up. "Ah. That's a beautiful name," he managed. He put his hand to his chest. "Name Corso Riggs."

She leaned close, her cheek next to his, her lips brushing his ear as she whispered. "Corso'riggs. You nice, too."

He gulped, and then turned so that he could see her. She giggled, clutching at him as he moved, and oh, my, her skin was smooth and warm, her curves soft, and her neck smelled so good and… her necklace was blinking? He frowned, and brushed over the tiny light with his thumb. It was carefully tucked in the filigree around her neck – he wouldn't have noticed it at all if he hadn't been so close. "What's this?" he asked, peering at it more closely.

Her smile was instantly strained, and her eyes widened. "_Allu se'harelha!_ Is nothing," she said quickly. "No worry. I nice!" She reached up and gently placed her hand over his. "You customer. I good to customer."

Glancing around quickly, Corso didn't see anyone obviously watching them, but even so, he dropped his voice and draped his other arm around her waist. "Ma'am, are you in some kinda trouble?" he murmured, nuzzling under her chin.

She shivered, tiny bumps lifting on her smooth skin, and he found himself holding her closer without really thinking about it. "No trouble," she whispered back. He looked at her, and her eyes showed the lie in her words. "Please," she repeated. "No trouble."

But when she pressed her mouth to his, he sighed. "I can't," he said, shaking his head as he pulled back. "It ain't right." His gaze flicked once again toward the crowd that writhed in front of the band. He reached over and took her hand in his. "But I'd like to help, if you'll let me."

Her gaze searched his for several silent moments. She bit her lip, then, and nodded. "I find you later," she said, standing.

His hand tightened around hers. "Promise?" he asked.

She nodded, _lekku_ swaying behind her. "Promise. _Nels'radeha_ – thank you, Corso'riggs," she whispered in reply.

And then she was gone.


	4. Change of Plans

Scene 4 – Change of Plans

Captain Vacy Fiorst was ready to spit nails. "_AGAIN?_ Dammit, Riggs, I made it perfeckly clear that I din't much 'preciate havin' my drink taken away early! Whyja let 'em grab it again?"

Corso cleared his throat. "Well, actually, Captain, there seems to be a bit more going on. I dunno if this is the best place to talk about it, though."

Vacy peered at him in puzzlement. "What? Why not? We're in a cantina; this's as private as it gets."

Corso looked around… for some reason, the large men at each doorway and near the bar and the stage seemed much more obvious now than they had a few minutes ago. "Well, you know. This is gang territory."

"Thank you for that _brilliant_ obs'vation, Detective Riggs." Vacy folded her arms across her chest. "And it'll still be gang territory when we get outside. So whatcher point?"

Corso handed the holocom over to her. "I figured we could talk it over while we headed to see Darmas. He called, but…" Corso shrugged. "You looked like you were havin' fun, so I didn't wanna bother ya."

"Blast it, Riggs, you should know better than that! What'd he say about That Rat Fink Skavak?" she snapped, grabbing the com out of his hand.

He shook his head. "It wasn't anything to do with that. Just said he had some stuff y'might find useful." A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Believe me, Captain, if he'd said a word about Skavak, I'd've pulled you off the dance floor even if you were singin' along."

She peered at him carefully. "Who said I was singin'?"

"Oh, no, nobody. I meant… uh… you sing?"

Vacy chuckled, shaking her head. "Never mine, Riggs. I'm sorry – I shun't have snapped atcha like that." She patted him on the shoulder kind of heavily. "You's lookin' out fer me like y'always do. It's kinda nice." She headed toward the front exit, only a little wobbly on her feet, and he followed shortly after her.

"Didn't mean to pull you away from your party," he said. "Maybe we can come back later?" _Better than staying with Darmas any longer than we have to._

She glanced over her shoulder and grinned slyly. "Don't _think_ I didn't see you with that dancer on your lap, Riggs. Playin' it off, like we're coming back here for me? Smooth. Real smooth, ackshully." She touched a finger to her brow. "I'm impressed – oop!" Somehow her toe caught on the floor, or her ankle twisted, and she stumbled, reaching out unsteadily.

He had her by the elbow before she took another step. "Y'arright? Sure you wanna go talk to Darmas now? I mean, we can go tomorrow."

Scowling, she pulled her arm free with a yank. "I'm _fine_. I can take care of m'self perfeckly well, y'know." They walked out to the street, and headed down toward the boulevard. In a few moments, she turned to him, glancing around quickly. "So… what was it you wanted to tell me in there?"

Corso sighed. "Captain… those dancers… I don't think they're in there cuz they wanna be."

She slowed, frowning at the ground in front of her toes. "You think that cantina's run by slavers?" She stopped, then, and looked up at him. "What gives you that idea?"

"The dancer who came over to me." He lifted his shoulders. "I think they've got a retooled collar as part of their costume." Corso shook his head, his lip curling in disgust. "Right here on Coruscant, too. It's… I don't even know what to say."

"Filthy." Vacy shook her head in reply. "That's what it is – downright despicable. She watched Corso silently for a few moments, then slipped her arm through the crook of his elbow. "Well, so much for our night on the town. C'mon, let's get a taxi back to our rooms. I wanna get cleaned up before we go see Darmas."

Corso wasn't sure how he felt about that remark – no, actually, he knew _exactly_ how he felt about it: didn't like it one little bit. "Oh?" he asked ever-so-casually. Just offhand. "Why's that?"

"Stars, Riggs, I can't go to the Towers all grimy like this! They'd never let me above the offices, even if I was invited!" Vacy shook her head as the taxi droid scanned her ID. She clambered into the driver's seat, punched in their destination, then sighed and settled back, leaning against him.

Corso let out a contented sigh as well. "Of course, Captain. I shoulda figured."


	5. Floatin' in the Sky

Scene 5 – Floatin' in the Sky

"Woo! I feel much better." Vacy pulled her hair up high on her head, fastening a band around it to hold the ponytail in place. Still wet, it hung a little heavier than usual. She grinned at Corso, one hand on her hip, the other holding a smoke-blue transparisteel bottle. "Do I look as good as I feel?" She twirled, laughing, then squeaked a little as she stumbled, smiling up at Corso when he caught her.

_It really ain't fair of her to do that. She can't NOT know._ Corso went for a grin. "You look gorgeous, gorgeous." And it wasn't too much of an exaggeration. Her short tunic was bright white, almost luminescent against her dusky green skin. Cut wide, it draped over her gently, and while the neck hung low, she was small enough that it somehow looked more classy than provocative. And it was loose enough that when she'd twirled, it'd shown just a peek of her waist above her charcoal-grey trousers, which were quite snug and definitely provocative. Her brown calf-high boots and the holster draped around her hips were a concession to practicality, and might be out of place at the Towers.

He didn't care.

"Awww, tha's awful sweet of ya." She sashayed down the walk toward the taxi pad, bumping against him every few steps.

He shook his head again. "Smell like a distillery, though."

Vacy's eyes widened, and she breathed into her hand. "Do I? Smokes, I can't tell. It can't be that bad." She looked up at him with a bit of a pout. "Should I go back an' wash m'teeth? Or put on some perfume or something?" Her eyes narrowed. "Waaaait a minnit. How many beers did you have, anyway?"

This time he helped her into the passenger side and he took care of the coordinates. "Just the one, Captain."

She waggled a finger at him. "Tha's the problem, then. You are toooo sober." She shook her head. "Can't have that. 'S agains' th'rules." As the speeder hummed to life, she nestled against him.

He hesitated, then draped an arm around her shoulders, and when she snuggled closer, he could've sworn something in his chest tied in a knot. "Oh yeah? What rules would those be?"

She popped the lid off her bottle and passed it to him. "Dunno. Dunt care. Here. S'good."

Corso took a swig and winced. It was as bad as the beer, but for different reasons. "Mm-hm. Thanks," he said, passing it back. "But I think I'm good."

Vacy chuckled against his chest. "Farm Boy, you are farkin' adorable. Ain't about how it tastes; it's about how it makes you feeel." She looked hazily up at him and grinned. "An' rinnow, I feeeel pretty darn good." She pointed up at the expanse above them. "S'like I'm floatin' in the sky."

"We'll get you back up there soon as we can, Captain. I promise." The speeder drifted to a stop by the Towers, and Corso hopped out, offering a hand to Vacy, who hesitated, but took it and dragged herself out of the vehicle.


	6. Ante Up!

Scene 6 – Ante Up

Darmas had informed the C2 unit he had in his foyer that they'd be coming, and it escorted them into his sitting room, encouraging them to make themselves comfortable, and apologizing profusely for their host's delay in receiving them.

"Damn," said Vacy. "I am _so_ glad I don't hafta deal with one of those things. I think if it'd had a tongue, it'd be lickin' my boots."

But it wasn't too much longer before Darmas came through the doorway. Vacy stood and walked over toward him. "Mr. Pollaran, it is soo good to see you again," she said, extending a hand.

Corso was a bit impressed by how little she wobbled on the way over. But he didn't bother to say anything – or to stand up.

Darmas took Vacy's hand and gently pulled her closer, placing his other hand on her shoulder. "Captain Fiorst, as always, it is a pleasure to have you here." He glanced over to Corso, still on the sofa. "Mr. Riggs," he said with a nod.

Corso just lifted a hand. "Hey."

Turning back to Vacy, Darmas smiled, his impossibly blue eyes crinkling at the corners. "My dear, I'm afraid what I have isn't anything terribly special, but even so, I hope that it can help to keep you safe." He squeezed her shoulder gently. "I know, I know… you're quite capable of taking care of yourself. But a few interesting medical supplies might make that a bit easier, mm?"

_It's amazing what he can do with those eyes._ Darmas wasn't saying anything particularly intimate, but Vacy found herself drawn to him just the same. "You are _so_ thoughtful. And it's not an insult. It's… sweet of you." Her gaze wavered, and she looked down with a soft smile. "I'm 'fraid I can't pay you very much fer it, though."

Darmas let go of her shoulder, and instead tilted her chin up again. "You have the most captivating smile I've seen in…" He winked at her. "Well, let's not say how long it's been. How about this: a short, friendly game of sabaac. We'll play for points, and if you win, the supplies are yours. No charge."

Over at the sofa, Corso narrowed his eyes. _Don't like where this is going. Don't trust him, Captain. _Please_ don't trust him._

Vacy realized that her throat was suddenly dry. "An' if you win?" she whispered.

Darmas looked over at Corso, and this time his smile had a touch of the smirk that Corso had seen earlier, the one that said _I've already won, and there's not a blasted thing you can do about it._ "Then you pay the standard rate for the supplies – and our friend Mr. Riggs takes the next speeder back to his room at the cantina. I'll go over the instructions for the supplies with you, alone."

Vacy grinned impishly and reached up with her free hand, playfully tapping Darmas on the nose. "That seems awf'ly tilted in my favor. Where's th' catch? I mean, I win, I come out hundreds'a credits ahead. You win? You get t' tell me 'bout some medical supplies." She shrugged, wrinkling her nose. "Can't see how it's worth it. Sounds kinda dull."

Darmas cradled her jaw in his hand, stroking his thumb along her cheekbone. "Oh, I'd say it's definitely worth it." He smiled at her again, and an electric shiver danced up Vacy's spine. "And I _promise_ you, it won't be dull."


	7. All In

Scene 7 – All In

_That_ got Corso to stand up. "Captain, I don't think this is a good idea. You're not… at your best."

Vacy glanced over her shoulder. "It's a game of sabaac, Riggs, and the stakes are clearly in our favor." She looked back to Darmas, turning her head to plant a soft kiss on the palm of his hand. "I think that balances out the fact that I got myself toasted before getting the invite here. Besides. Just a friendly card game, right?"

Dark eyes sparkling, Darmas led her over to the table, and when he pulled out her seat and tucked it in behind her, she absolutely beamed at him. He looked over at Corso, brooding on the sofa, and grinned. "Watch and learn, kid."

But it seemed that Darmas might be the one learning something as the game progressed. It wasn't that Vacy played particularly well; she just seemed to draw better cards. She won some hands, lost others, but her point tally grew steadily, as Darmas saw his dwindling. And win or lose, she celebrated each hand with a "woohoo!" followed by a wee nip from her bottle. Darmas would just roll his eyes and occasionally chuckle.

It wasn't quite an hour later when Darmas frowned slightly, looked over at Vacy's point stack, then at his, and shrugged. "All in."

Vacy tilted her head. "Really? Y'really think so? Because…." She looked at her points, then at his, then at her cards. "Because I think I got this. I think Imonna kick your booty." She leaned forward, wiggled her eyebrows, and double-tapped her point tally. "All. In."

Corso was immediately on his feet again. "Captain, you can cover that bet! Y'don't hafta go all in."

Vacy shook her head emphatically. "No way, Riggs. I _got_ this." She clicked to reveal her cards. "Mr. Pollaran, I do b'lieve these add up to minus twenty-three," she said, folding her hands together.

Corso crossed the room to stand behind Vacy and gaped at the cards, then let out a "Woohoo!" that put all of her earlier cheers to shame. "I take it back, Captain. _Damn_ that was good!" He clapped her on the shoulder and grinned cockily at Darmas.

For his part, Darmas sighed and shook his head. "Well played indeed, Captain Fiorst. Of course – now correct me if I'm wrong – but I don't think it's possible to tie this hand, given the cards that have already been played." He clicked, revealing his cards, one at a time.

Twenty-three.

Vacy's jaw dropped, her mouth forming an 'o!' of abject surprise as she stood up and leaned over to look at the cards. She let out a low whistle. "Well… that finishes me off, then, Mr. Pollaran." Looking up at Corso, she shrugged. "Guess you were right, Riggs; I didn't need t'do more'n cover that. I thought I had a sure thing." She shook her head, and looked over at Darmas with a quiet smile. "Thank you, Mr. Pollaran, for showin' me the error of my ways – and espesh'ly for doin' it in a way that din't hurt more'n my feminine pride."

Darmas stood as well, making his way over to stand beside her. "And now, my dear, about the terms of that wager…" And he looked from Vacy to Corso, a very distinct lack of welcome in his expression.

Corso's eyes narrowed. "I think maybe we should have that table examined," he grumbled.

Vacy gasped as she felt Darmas tense up beside her. She took a single step toward Corso and jammed her index finger against his chest – glad that he'd left his armor in the locker as well. "_Mr_. Riggs, your conduct is inexcusable. You will apologize to Mr. Pollaran immediately."

But Corso only continued to stand silently, glaring at Darmas.

Taking a slow breath, Vacy closed her eyes and turned back to the older man. "Mr. Pollaran, will you please excuse me for a minnit? I am so, so very sorry. I shall return 'mmejitly." Darmas nodded, forcing a smile, and Vacy turned back to Corso.

"Riggs? You will follow me," she said crisply, and like lightning her hand flashed out and she had his pinky finger and she was twisting and his arm was turned around and pain shot past his elbow and shoulder and right up between his eyes, and his breath pulled in with a sudden hiss.

Without another word, Vacy began to push him out toward the foyer. The C2 unit was there and very thoughtfully cleared the holo for them, but Vacy stopped just inside the doorway and let go.

"Captain, I can't just leave you. Don't ask me to – please," Corso murmured, his voice hoarse.

Vacy shook her head. "Riggs… I'm not _asking_." She held his gaze for a long moment as they stood there, inches apart without touching. "If I don't keep my word, what does that say about me? I just – I have to have my honor. So _if I am **your** **Captain**_… you'll go."

"Thanks for throwin' my own words back at me. I didn't even think you'd remembered I'd ever said that." He sighed, then nodded. "Means that much to ya, does it?"

She nodded in reply. "But it isn't just that. I swear to you, Riggs. I swear on the _Wonder_ – I know what I'm doing. I need you to trust me right now."

His shoulders drooped in defeat, but he nodded. "I do… Captain. And I want you to know – I'll wait for you." With that, he stepped through the doorway.

She took a step away. "Thank you, Riggs. I understand."

And it killed him to see it, but he couldn't seem to move as he watched Vacy turn and walk over to Darmas without once looking back.

A moment later, the holo flickered back into place, and he couldn't see them anymore.


	8. The Naaaame Game

Scene 8 – The Naaaame Game

Vacy dropped her head as she approached Darmas. "Mr. Pollaran, I am … I can't even begin to tell you how …" She looked up, her brows furrowing, nose wrinkling as she thought. "Embarrased? That, but not only that. Horrified? De'nitely. No, I think 'ashamed' is the best way of puttin' it." She looked up into the man's dark eyes, breathing a bit easier when she saw the tension leaving his expression. "I'm so ashamed. And I'm so, _so_ sorry. Can you forgive me fer puttin' you through it?"

His smile was gentle, and the twinkle returned to his eyes. "You are simply amazing, my dear. Of course. Though, there is something I would ask in return."

Vacy simply nodded, listening.

He took a slow breath, stepping closer. "I know that we are recent associates." Reaching forward, he took both of her hands in both of his. "But – in the hopes that perhaps we may become more, I would invite you to call me Darmas."

She blinked, eyes widening, then smiled shyly and looked down. "I – well, thank you." And then she looked up again, with a little curious frown. "Really? I mean, I'm – honored, really, but – I feel a little odd." She laughed, just a moment. "It – you're _Darmas Pollaran_, legendary sabaac player, an' everybody knows you, an' you know, like, _EV'RYBODY_, an' sometimes it seems like every_thing_, too." Looking deep into his eyes, she lifted her shoulders in a tiny shrug. "An' I'm just me. Vacy. Some just-started-out so-called captain who can't even defend her own ship," she finished in a small voice, looking uncertain. "I'm –"

He placed one finger on her lips, and she fell silent. "Don't say it," he murmured, taking her hand again. "You're _not_ nobody, **Captain**," and at the confidence and certainty in his voice, she smiled again. "You _will_ get your ship back. And I believe you will go on to do great things." He lifted her hands, and kissed her knuckles, slowly, one at a time. "Your hopes – your dreams – the fire that others see in you? It makes us believe." He smiled wryly at her. "Even an old man like me. When I see you, it seems like anything is possible."

Vacy wrinkled her nose at him, and as he finished the knuckle-smooches – a little cheesy, true, but kind of sweet – she gently boxed him in the nose. "Baloney," she retorted softly. "Y'ain't old. You're handsome, an' charming, an' clever…" She swallowed – somehow she was much closer to him than she'd remembered a moment ago. "An' _maybe_ a little intimidating."

That caught him off guard, and he laughed in surprise. "What? How … _what_?" he sputtered, grinning at her.

And now she twinkled her eyes back at him, mischief in her smile. "I betcha don't even realize how nervous somebody like me gets 'round you. 'Fraid I'll say somethin' dumb an' make an even worse idjit of m'self when I really, really want you t' like me." Vacy abruptly pressed her lips together, her eyes wide in horror. "Somethin' like that," she added, wincing.

Darmas slipped an arm around her waist, cradling her against him. "But I do like you, Captain Fiorst," he said quietly. "Very much."

Her pulse pounding in her ears, she took a shaky breath. "Darmas," she whispered, shivering a little. "Then – won't you – I mean – will you call me Vacy?" The last part came out in a bit of a rush, and she was glad he was holding her, because she wasn't certain how steady her knees were.

"Vacy," he whispered with a smile, and her breath caught in her throat. And slowly, ever so carefully, she leaned forward just a touch, and rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.


	9. Beginning with Agrippa

Scene 9 – Beginning with Agrippa

Vacy wasn't sure how long they stood there, but it was quite enjoyable. Eventually, though, she nuzzled into the side of his neck, sighed, and stepped back. "So, Mr. … I mean, _Darmas_…" She smiled shyly. "About those supplies?"

He chuckled, smiling down at her. "Ah, Vacy. I see it's impossible to distract you from your goals."

She winked. "It is! Y'oughta be proud of me," she said, tossing her ponytail. She sashayed over to the couch and flopped down, reached for her flask, then paused, her lips pursed.

"Something wrong?" Darmas asked.

"Well y'see," Vacy explained, "I'm trying to figure out if I'm still tipsy, or if you're the one making the room spin." She wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Why doncha get those supplies an' come sit next to me?"

He laughed again and sighed. "Vacy, you're something else." Crossing the room, he unlocked and opened a large cabinet and drew out a lumpy rucksack. He brought it over and set it on the floor at her feet, then sat down beside her.

Vacy took a few swigs, then offered the bottle to him. "Want some?"

Darmas glanced at it, paused, but shook his head. "I prefer to keep a clear head, my dear. Besides – and no offense – it smells rather dreadful."

"Oh, Darmas," Vacy sighed. "You miss so much." She took another sip to prove it. "Isn't about how it _tastes_; it's 'bout how it makes you _FEEL_." Grinning again, she rubbed her belly. "An' it's nice, cuz it makes me all tingly inside." She nudged him with her elbow. "Like you do." And it was also nice to hear his breath suddenly short and sharp.

He leaned over and unfastened the sack. "About these supplies," he said, rummaging through.

Vacy scooted extra-close, leaned over, and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Hope this won't take _too_ too long," she murmured, pressing against him.

With a slow, careful breath, Darmas took out a small pistol. Oddly, it was bright green. "Oh yes? And why is that?"

Cheeks darkening, Vacy grinned broadly. "Oh, well, y'know. Just… cuz. I'm a curious sorta gal, yanno."

Supplies in hand, Darmas just looked at her in puzzlement. "Curious about what?"

Vacy moved against him, her gaze darkening. "Curious how tingly I can make your insides."

Darmas swallowed thickly. He put the green gun on the end table next to the arm of the sofa. "My dear, we can certainly come back to the supplies another time," he said, and he reached over, running his thumb along the curve of her lips.

She shivered, tilting her head back slightly, and then nipped at his thumb with her teeth, lightly flicking her tongue over the tip. He groaned, but as he reached for her, she sat back and took his hands in hers. "N-nope," she stammered, breathing heavily. "We're p'fesh'nals. Finish work… first."

His dark eyes flashed, and he held her gaze without saying anything. Somehow she couldn't move, couldn't look away. "Are you sure?" he rasped.

At the sound of his delicious voice, Vacy's eyes fluttered closed. "Let's finish this quickly," she countered, dodging the question.

She could have sworn that he actually growled as he picked the green pistol back up. "This fires kolto pellets rather than your typical bolts," he said shortly. "This switch sets it to either single-shot, which gives you greater range, or burst, which sprays several pellets but sacrifices range."

"'Kay," Vacy said in a small voice.

Darmas looked over and saw that she held her shoulders close and had her hands clasped tightly in her lap, and he sighed. "I'm sorry, Vacy. It… I hope you can understand if I'm a bit frustrated right now."

"Ahuh." Vacy gave a teeny nod. "I'm sorry."

He smiled gently at her. "No. Don't be. That wasn't fair of me."

She chewed on her lower lip, then reached down into the bag and grabbed … something. "Whatsis?" she asked, holding out a plasteel pad with little soft buttons on it.

"That is a control for a portable medical droid. You can either have it treat you, or you can direct it over toward someone you're helping…" He scooted closer, and draped his arm around her shoulders. "Here – like this."

Vacy found it difficult to concentrate, but she did her best to watch his fingers on the control pad instead of thinking about the strength in his arms, or how soft the skin on his clean-shaven face might be, or how his torso seemed to just radiate warmth. _Focus, Vace. Professionalism. You can manage it._

And then he looked at her, and that didn't help matters one bit.


	10. Countering with Capo Ferro

Scene 10 – Countering with Capo Ferro

"Think you can manage that?" Darmas said, and her head cleared a bit. Vacy nodded, and he set the control pad aside and took out a roll of bandages and a bottle of bluey-green goo. "These aren't anything special," he said, tearing off a small strip, "but they're self-adhering, which is useful. The key is the ointment, which when applied over the bandage, is absorbed over a more extended period. It reduces inflammation, minimizing scars and helping bruises heal faster, and more importantly, decreases the risk of secondary infection."

He turned her arm palm-up and placed the strip of cloth against the inside of her wrist. His fingers brushed back and forth over the cloth, and Vacy felt bumps rising on her skin all up both arms.

"It's important to maintain steady pressure for a little bit, to let the adhesive create a seal," Darmas said, his voice low. He paused, but didn't let go. "That's the last of it."

Vacy took a breath. "'Kay, an' now, I hafta say I _am_ sorry, an' I _should_ be, cuz I did it a'purpose," she blurted out, looking down at her knees.

He frowned. "Did… what?"

"Fusterated you," she mumbled. She looked up, and her eyes blazed hungrily. "An' I _meant_ to. I wanted to make you's crazy an' turned-around an' upside-down as I've felt since – well, I guess since you first looked at me. I wanted you to feel like the room was spinnin' an' you couldn't stand up or you'd fall down. I wanted _you_, Darmas." Her breath shuddered through her. "I _want_ you. An' it worries me, a bit, cuz I can't think straight when I'm with you, an' I wanna say f'get Skavak, f'get the ship, f'get everything, just stars, _why won't you touch me_-"

And then she found that she couldn't say anything else, which would've been a bad thing, except that it was a good thing because finally, _finally_ he was kissing her, and his mouth was firm and hot and she melted against him with a whimper, and he slipped his arms around her, fingers cool against her skin above her hips.

He rumbled something deep in his throat, and it might have been her name, but she honestly didn't care. They struggled together, each straining for more, and her belt dug at her waist, and when she wriggled to a slightly-more-comfortable spot he moaned, and so she did that again, and he kissed her even more fiercely and he _touched_ her, and she gasped and cried out –

Darmas pulled back a moment. "Vacy?" he asked between breaths, looking worried.

She reached up and grabbed the neck of his tunic. "If you even _think_ about stopping now, I will CUT you."

Hair mussed, eyes snapping, still breathing heavily, Darmas smiled. "You," and he nibbled the side of her neck, "are magnificent."

Vacy sighed luxuriously, arching against him. "Mm. I'm just getting warmed up," she returned.

But further conversation was cut short.


	11. Not Left Handed

Scene 11 – Not Left Handed

"DARMAS POLLARAN, WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" shrieked a very-obviously-irate female voice.

"My results were _less_ than ideal, master," began the C2 unit. "I tried to dissuade this young lady, but she was _most_ insistent. There is _no excuse_ for this failure."

Vacy muttered a curse under her breath as she felt Darmas lifting away. She looked over toward the doorway, where a blue-skinned Twi'lek in a cantina dancer's outfit stood with her hands on her hips. Frowning, Vacy sat up a little bit. There was something about that dancer…

"YOU!" Vacy abruptly hollered, wiggling out from under Darmas and off the couch. "YOU'RE THE BITCH WHO KEPT STEALING MY DRINKS!" Blaster out and ready, she stormed across the room.

The Twi'lek shrieked again, cowering behind the C2 unit, which began to stammer, "Masters, no! I'm not programmed for violence! My circuits won't stand up to this kind of – agh! – treatment."

"STOP HIDING, BITCH, AND LET ME SHOOT YOU!" Vacy yelled, yanking away from Darmas, who'd scrambled up and was trying to pull her back.

"Darmas, save me! She's insane!"

"I don't even know you!" Darmas shouted back. "Vacy – what the _hell_ – quit that!"

Flashy sneezed forth a few shots, but in Vacy's unsteady grip, most of them went wide. A few pinged off the droid's alusteel frame, and it howled further protests. Strong arms wrapped around Vacy, and she found Flashy pinned against her chest. She looked up to see Darmas scowling down at her, and she pouted. "Bitch took my _drinks_, Darmas. I wasn't _done_ with 'em."

A muscle along Darmas' jaw clenched, and Vacy quivered, but then he snorted and began to laugh. "Seriously, Vacy? Your _drinks_?"

She pouted even more. "They weren't cheap," she muttered.

By this point the dancer was sobbing behind the droid. "I thought you loved me!" she wailed. "I thought we _meant_ something to each other!"

Vacy sighed and pushed away from Darmas. "I think I need to go get a refill," she grumbled. "I'll leave you alone with… this." She gestured to the weeping Twi'lek crouched on the floor behind the C2 and headed toward the doorway.

As Vacy passed by the droid and the woman, her fingers flexed by her blaster. Her eyes narrowed. "Bitch," she grumbled.

"Whore!" wailed the dancer.

Vacy froze, and then turned on her heel, giving her backside an extra bit of sway as she walked back over to Darmas. One hand slipped around his waist, the other furrowed into his hair as she embraced him slowly, and when she pressed her hips firmly against his, she felt him tense, his arms tightening about her before she pulled away.

"That really wasn't very nice," he murmured.

Vacy winked. "And here I thought you'd like it if I was a bit naughty," she teased just as softly. She raised her voice and added, "Just remember, I haven't finished with you yet, **_lover_**."

And only _then_ did she reach down, grab the rucksack, and sashay out the door and down the hall to the elevator.


	12. I Am Not Left Handed Either

Scene 12 – I Am Not Left-Handed Either

Vacy re-tightened her ponytail as she jogged through the pointlessly convoluted halls of the Senate Tower and out the door, heading toward the cantina just beyond.

"Woah, Captain, hold on a sec!" called a familiar voice.

She turned, surprised, and smiled. "Hey, Riggs. Figured I'd meet you back at base, so to speak."

He caught up to her a moment later, and lifted his shoulders. "I toldja I'd wait for you," he said.

"Yeah, but I thought you meant – well, never mind. We need to get back there pretty quick so's we can armor up before heading out." She headed off again, and he followed.

From behind her, she heard him chuckle. "Speaking of which – you won't believe who I saw head in just before you came out the door."

Vacy grinned. "Oh… I dunno about that. I think I might believe you."

"Oh yeah?" They rounded the corner and headed down the stairs. "It was the dancer from the cantina we were at earlier."

Vacy nodded and turned down the hall, heading toward the lockers at the back of the tunnel. "Yeah, I know. She busted in on Darmas and me." She pressed her thumb into the ident pad, and the machine rumbled and buzzed, and a drawer slid forward and opened. "Blast, Riggs, I don't know how you can wear this stuff," she groused as she pulled out his heavy armor and passed it to him. "It's so clunky." She pulled her jacket on and sighed contentedly, wiggling a bit until it settled in just right.

Corso took a bit longer to fasten his straps and latches. "Uh-uh, Captain, I ain't lettin' that one past. It's 'Darmas' now?"

The gloves were a bit awkward for some reason. Vacy found herself concentrating very, very hard on getting her fingers to go where they were supposed to. "Ah, yeah. You know. Since we know each other better, an' all. Cuz of the sabaac game." She studiously avoided looking at him. "C'mon, let's head to the cantina."

"Okay." And that was all he said, but Vacy still cringed inwardly.

She jogged back down the hall – it was nice to be cradled in her leathers again, with the reassuring weight of her shotgun at her back – and headed through the archway into the cantina. "You want something to drink? What they got here's much better."

When she sat down, Corso frowned. "Wait – aren't we heading over to the other'n?"

"Oh, we will," Vacy replied with a chuckle. "Just gotta wait for backup."

Corso took the stool next to hers, but rather than facing in, he leaned back against the bar, looking out over the room. "Ooookay."

Vacy nudged him with her elbow. "You still ain't said what you wanted to drink."

He scoffed. "Captain, I really think we oughta call it quits on that score for tonight. You're gonna end up on the floor at this rate."

"Riggs, you are just freakin' adorable, lookin' out for my well-being like that," Vacy chuckled. She unbuttoned a small pocket along the seam of her greaves and pulled out a small med unit. "Check it." She pressed one side of it to her finger, hissed, and then watched the screen. "Thee?" she said, finger in her mouth. "Point-oh-two-two. I'm FINE."

Corso just stared at her. "You really, truly, honest-to-goodness carry a metabolizer counter with you everywhere? And how the blazes are you managing to stay that sober? Is it some kind of Mirialan thing?"

Vacy just tilted her head back and laughed for some time. Finally she sighed, and looked at him. "Remember how mad I got when my drinks were cleared before I'd finished 'em?" She grinned, leaning back and propping her elbows on the bar. "All part of the plan."

Corso still stared, his brows pulled together. "Then – how did you know Darmas was going to call?"

She shook her head. "I didn't. But I was in gang territory among a buncha folks I didn't know. So while I _was_ looking for a good time, I wanted to make sure it was on my terms, and not anybody else's." She shrugged. "I've toldja before: I can take care of myself."

He smiled wryly. "Guess you don't really need me around, then."

"Nope." She looked over and winked. "Riggs, I don't keep you around cuz I _need_ you. I keep you around cuz I _like_ you." She was silent for a few moments, just looking at him, and then she took a breath. "There aren't that many folks around that I trust much at all. Finding somebody I can trust completely? I wasn't expecting it… but it's kinda nice."

This time, when all he said was, "Oh," Vacy didn't feel nearly as rotten as she had before.

"I might almost take that as an insult," murmured a voice beside them.

Corso's hand was already on his blaster as they both looked toward the speaker. The familiar sand-brown hood of a Jedi hid the face of the newcomer, but Corso didn't relax until Vacy laughed.

"Aw, Arri, you know you're one of the few," she said, standing and wrapping an arm around the other's shoulder.

Arri smiled, and reached up to pull her hood back, revealing a by-now familiar smile and pair of blue _lekku_. "Good to know we're still on friendly terms. I was a little worried, what with you shooting at me and all."

Corso looked at Arri, then looked at Vacy. Now back at Arri. Now BACK at Vacy. "Okay. Wait. Stop." He lifted both his hands. "Will somebody please tell me what's going on here?"

It didn't help one bit when they both burst out laughing.


	13. If We Only Had a Wheelbarrow

**Scene 13 – If We Only Had a Wheelbarrow**

"I didn't just head back to quarters to shower," Vacy explained. "When Arri came over with our drinks, I knew something was up. After we headed out, she left me a message on holo and explained the situation. I told her about going to see Darmas."

The blue-skinned Twi'lek grinned lazily at Corso. "So, tell me, did you enjoy getting a lap dance from a Jedi Knight?" She chuckled when he began to blush and stammer, then looked over at Vacy. "How'd you end up with this tasty hunk of man-flesh, anyway? Where's Bryson?"

The grin faded from Vacy's expression, and she set her flask down heavily. "Bryson… he made some bad choices," she said after a moment. "And they caught up with him."

"Oh, Vee, I am so, so sorry," Bell'aria murmured, drawing her friend into a close hug.

Vacy buried her head in the Jedi's robes for several moments. When she pulled away, she sighed, and then shrugged. "There's no way you could have known." Paused. "Well, I mean, I don't think so anyway. I don't know what all you guys learn to do with that Force stuff." Her mouth drew up in a sad smile. "It's okay."

"No, it is NOT okay," Arri returned firmly. "When dealing with emotions, _pretending_ can be very dangerous. So don't say it's okay, when it isn't."

Corso listened to all this, noting the pain in Vacy's expression, and carefully chose a segue. "I thought you Jedi were all about not showin' your emotions," he said.

Arri rolled her eyes. "Everyone always thinks so, but there's actually a great deal of disagreement among the masters as to how, exactly, the Code should be implemented in one's own life." She waved one hand dismissively. "But that's a discussion for another time. Right now we need to decide exactly what we're going to do to get those dancers out of there and shut that operation down."

Vacy rubbed her chin, the corners of her mouth curling upward. "Say Arri…" she began.

The twi'lek grinned back at her friend, her eyes beginning to sparkle. "Yeah Vee?"

"Don't suppose you still have that prosthetic," Vacy continued, leaning back and crossing one leg over the other, her foot bobbing.

Arri's grin broadened. "As a matter of fact, I _just_ so happened to bring it with me," she said gleefully. "I thought it might prove useful."

Slipping off her barstool, Vacy grinned right back at her friend. "Spare robe, too?"

"Spare robe, too," Arri confirmed, and stood as well.

"Well then." Vacy turned to Corso. "You wait here, Riggs. We'll be back in a little while." She winked at him, and then the two women headed out of the cantina.

Corso rubbed his forehead in confusion. "Now what in blazes was that all about?" he murmured.


	14. You Follow?

**Scene 14 – You Follow?**

A pair of Jedi, robed and hooded, strode into the cantina. Corso could tell that they were both twi'lek. Couldn't see their faces, but the shape of their _lekku_ was unmistakable under the hood. He was a little surprised – and perhaps a little unnerved – when they walked directly over to him.

"Let's head to the taxi," said Arri from underneath one hood. "Quickly, now; we really don't want to attract any attention while we're here." She headed back out through the archway.

Corso stood uncertainly, looking at the other figure carefully. Height was about right, but it was hard to tell.

But the puzzle was solved when a familiar voice called out, "See if you can keep up with us, Riggs."

Reassured, Corso jogged along behind the two 'Jedi' with a chuckle. "Right behind you, Captain."

* * *

><p>Ever the gentleman, Corso Riggs offered a hand to Vacy and Arri as they stepped into the speeder. He noticed that they'd both kept their hoods up, and their robes were closed, fastened all the way up to the chin. He settled in beside them, and moments later, the vehicle lifted from the pad and hummed away. "So… what's our play?" he asked, looking at them curiously. "Care to tell me why you're dressed up as a Jedi, Captain?"<p>

Vacy leaned back, shaking her head, and the hood fell off to reveal a pair of olive-green _lekku_ with angular spotting that matched her facial tattoos. "Well, while I'd love the chance to play with a lightsaber," she said, ignoring Arri's sputtered protest, "the real Jedi tend to frown on that sort of thing. So we're just using the robes to cover up our other costumes." She grinned at Corso, then grabbed her robe and flung it open for a split second before pulling it tightly closed again.

The sight of tattooed green skin – LOTS of it – was instantly etched onto his brain. The bits of scarlet anthrosilk and shimmering golden filigree seemed designed to excite, rather than to preserve any scrap of modesty. Corso felt his face burning, and wondered if it was as red as the dancer's costume.

Arri bit back a laugh, elbowing Vacy sharply. "Here," she said, handing Corso a small round box that looked rather like a comm. It hummed softly in his hand. "This is what you'll need to use to disable the collars. And you better get over that reaction, or nobody's ever gonna believe you're a customer." She next passed him what looked like a miniature lightsaber hilt. "You can use this to jam their communications – that will give us a little more time, and hopefully we can get out of there before we end up facing a goon platoon." She smiled wryly. "Ideally we'll be in and out without any violence at all… but somehow it never seems to work out that way."

"Gosh," Corso drawled, exaggerating it a bit as he looked over at Vacy. "Wonder why." He opened up the sack she'd handed to him as they left. "So what've you got in here, Captain?"

"That's mostly the medical supplies that I got from Darmas," Vacy replied. She frowned. "I need to remember to go buy and actually PAY him for them sometime tomorrow. Don't let me forget. Anyway, Flashy's in there, as is Arri's lightsaber. I know you'll take good care of 'em and get 'em to us if they're needed."

Corso scowled. "Shouldn't _have_ to pay him," he grumbled. "He was cheatin' at that game, and you know it."

Vacy just chuckled, shaking her head. "Doesn't matter, Riggs. First of all, we can't prove it. Second, we still need the info he gets from his contacts so's we can catch up with Skavak. And last and most important, I always keep my word." The taxi ground to a stop, and Vacy slipped easily over the side. Soon as Corso was behind her, she tapped him lightly on the chin. "_Always_."


	15. Don't You Wanna

**Scene 15 – Don't You Wanna**

[Visual reference for the cantina choreography as I picture it: Youtube video pEjvbJW_G4E - costume more modest, but still NSFW!]

They headed toward the cantina, and Arri finished going over the plan. "Make sure that the first thing you do is deactivate that detonator. You'll want to take each dancer to the back, but then head all the way down the hall and out the side door. Go left, and about a block and a half away there'll be a van. Also, once you're down to the last few, check the rooms along the hallway and take any of the dancers you find there." She sighed, looking down. "They won't be alone, but… you shouldn't have any trouble subduing the others," she said dryly.

They approached the cantina's main entrance, and the lone bouncer at the doorway narrowed his eyes at him. "A pair of Jedi and … you with the Republic, buster? We don't take too kindly to their sort around here," he growled.

Bell'aria looked straight into the man's eyes. Her smile was gentle. Soothing. Calming. "There _are_ no Jedi here," she said.

"No Jedi here," repeated the bouncer.

"No… there were a trio of female Rodians who paid their way in and tipped you generously as well. And you know how flexible Rodians are," Arri continued.

The bouncer chuckled. "Rodians are flexible!"

Arri nodded. "And they said that they'd loooove to spend some time with you down in that alley in about half an hour."

Thinking was clearly not this man's strong suit even when he didn't have a Jedi mucking about with his brain, and by this point, his eyes were blank and his jaw was slack. "Half 'n hour," he mumbled.

Arri broke contact with the bouncer, and the three of them headed quickly into the cantina, pausing just inside the doorway so the girls could drop their robes.

Vacy shook her head with a grin as she shuffled out of hers. "All right, all right, you've convinced me: now I wanna be a Jedi."

With a laugh, the twi'lek wrapped an arm around Corso, who gulped. "I've been telling you, Vace. It isn't all meditation and philosophy."

"So I see," Vacy chuckled, leaning close to plant a kiss on Corso's suddenly-very-pink cheek as they rounded the corner of the hallway and slipped quietly into the bustling cantina. "Riggs, you're gonna blow our cover if you can't at least _look_ like you're enjoying our attention." She grinned mischievously. "Pretend you're Darmas."

He narrowed his eyes at that, but then a smirk slowly tugged at his mouth. He thrust his chest forward a bit and swaggered into the dusky room. Passing by one of the actual cantina dancers, he very obviously looked her over, one brow lifted in appreciation. The dancer undulated closer, her hips swirling, curving lusciously, and she smiled in return. Corso held out a hand to her. "Why, hel-_lo_, my delicious little Coruscanti flower," he drawled in an exaggerated imitation of Darmas' speech patterns. "You are peh-fectly radiant, dahling; I could just eat you up."

"That boy missed his calling," said Arri, shaking her head as Corso pulled the girl into an embrace and surreptitiously disabling the detonator before escorting her toward a curtained archway at the other end of the room. "Vace, you go and take her spot; I'll start getting the word out and watch to see if they notice the switch."

Vacy unclenched her teeth and nodded. The dancer appeared to have been threading between several tables in that general area. Looking around, Vacy saw other dancers all following a similar pattern: four or five steps forward, rolling the upper torso; three or four baby-steps back, rolling the hips. This allowed them to make a slow circuit around their assigned areas. Occasionally, to avoid monotony, they would pause the pattern, pulling their hips in a slow circle, or bending their knees to move lower while continuing the twisting, turning spirals.

It was challenging to balance the choreography, as basic as it was, with the need to make eye contact with the patrons and smile flirtatiously without it looking forced. And of course Vacy also needed to make sure no one noticed that it wasn't long before she was threading between twice as many tables. She lengthened her steps, broadening her movements, and added a spin or two every so often for spice – and to get a chance to look around to make sure Arri was in position.

The blue-skinned twi'lek was hard to miss; while most of the dancers presented bland flirtatiousness to reduce manhandling as much as possible, Arri exuded a vitality that drew attention.

Spinning back toward her circuit, Vacy was startled to see a burly man in front of her as she completed the turn. She stumbled, and he caught her with an arm around her waist. "Careful there, little lady," he murmured. "Wouldn't want a pretty little thing like you to end up on her back," he added with a leer.


	16. Say You Wanna

**Scene 16 – Say You Wanna**

The 'gallant hero' who had saved her from a fall reeked of alcohol and stale smoke. Vacy remembered to giggle. "I bring you drink?" she offered, mimicking the accent Arri had shown her. She knew that if she left her area, the managers would look for someone to replace her, and things would quickly spiral into unpleasantness from there.

Unfortunately, her 'hero' was not so easily dissuaded. "Nah, honey," he replied with a smirk. "I think I oughta take you backstage."

But before she could respond, Vacy felt a firm hand on her shoulder. "Actually, sir, I've already made my own arrangements for this one," came a familiar drawl. Vacy stumbled again as the man who'd been grasping at her suddenly let go. "You'll have to wait your turn."

"Aw, c'mon, man," whined Burly. "These twi'lek, they're up for anything. Bet she'd _like_ to be shared."

Corso stepped past Vacy, reaching forward and taking a fistful of the front of the man's shirt. "Listen, _honey_," he snarled, his voice low and dark. "This one's _mine_. And I. don't. share."

And with that, he smashed his forehead into the other man's face.

* * *

><p>After escorting the last of the slaves out the side door of the cantina and down the alley, Corso headed back in for Arri and Vacy. He caught up with Arri first, and handed her saber to her as he let her know they were ready to move. She nodded, calling upon the Force to allow her to slip through the crowd without being noticed, and headed for the door to the office to jam the communications network.<p>

Working with Skavak, Corso had spent plenty of time in cantinas – most of them dives like this one. He'd learned how to avoid looking, as that sort of flagrant objectification made him awfully uncomfortable. Skavak never seemed to tire of ribbing him about it, but he didn't care.

But then, sometimes, you have to look. And when Corso spotted Vacy, the next-to-nothing skirt swirling around her as she spun, pebbly tattoos up and down her torso, he found it was suddenly hard to breathe. She wasn't remotely as graceful or as talented as the other dancers, but the passion that flashed from her eyes caught him and wouldn't let go.

Then someone touched her.

Once, when he was younger, Corso had very nearly gotten himself into a whole lot of trouble when he lost his temper and nearly killed a neighbor. The man was known for treating his animals poorly, but the first time Corso saw him raise his hand to his wife, he lost it. It was only the timely intervention of his father that saved Corso from jail – or worse – and a lifetime of guilt. From that moment on, he'd made keeping his temper such a priority that his laid-back demeanor had started feeling natural to him.

Until now.

Rage burned through him, white-hot in its intensity. He didn't remember storming across the room, but suddenly he was by her side, speaking much more coherently than he had imagined would be possible. Actually kind of proud of himself, considering that what he _really _wanted to do was dig his fingers into the man's throat and rip it out.

And then that trash went and said something really vulgar, and Corso felt the world tighten, darken around him. He felt the man's nose break and was ready to follow up with a beat-down that would be whispered all over Coruscant for years, when somehow Vacy slipped in front of him with a playful laugh. "So strong," she purred, sliding a hand up along the contours of his arm. He forced himself to be still, shaking from the effort.

So when she tucked that hand behind his neck and pulled him close and kissed him deep, he was a mite startled.

But it didn't take much for the hunger for violence that was pulsing through him to point itself in a different direction. And for that brief moment, it was as though the entire galaxy paused, and ceased to exist. Arms around her, he held her tightly, and she was warm, and so soft, and she shivered and arched her back and her fingers curled into his hair and she tasted like peaches, sweet and rosy and a little bit tangy. Damn if he didn't want to find out what she tasted like everywhere else as well.

It took every bit of self-discipline he'd ever practiced, and possibly a bit of smuggler's luck, to pull back from that embrace. He gazed down at her, her eyes heavy-lidded and slightly confused, lips passion-full and still parted, and with a bit of a smile he promised himself that he would see her look like that again someday.

And that he would be the reason for it.

* * *

><p>[Author's note: If you've seen <em>Leverage<em>, I bet you can guess which character just stepped forward and auditioned (brilliantly!) for the role of Corso Riggs.

I also started out picturing Kenneth Branagh as Darmas Pollaran, but I really think Nathan Fillion would be a better fit: Charming, witty, debonair, incredibly sexy Castle, with a bit of Mal's intensity, depth, and drive.

I'm not coming up with anybody good for Vacy, though! I kind of like the feel of Angelina Jolie, with her verve, obstinacy, and passion, but the look is ALL wrong. Vacy scans as 'little and cute' ... and I think anyone who _thought_ that in the vicinity of Miss Jolie would find themselves impaled. ;D]


	17. With Somebody Who

**Scene 17 – With Somebody Who**

Vacy recognized the blind fury that tightened Corso's features; she'd seen it in another. It never ended well, and it wasn't going to take long for management to notice that there was a distinct shortage of dancing girls out around the tables in the room. So she ducked forward with a little laugh, trying to redirect his attention. And bless him, the man _did_ try. But clearly, more drastic measures were needed.

So she kissed him.

He tensed, which she kind of expected – it was Riggs, after all – but then he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her against him, and his lips parted, ardently returning the kiss, and desire shot through her, and the plan for a smooch and a quick escape was obliterated by the base need to have him touch her – more – again –

When he broke the kiss, it took a few moments before she noticed anything beyond his smile. She shivered, for in that smile she saw the hopes she'd tried to smother, shining brighter than ever.

_Focus, girl_. She broadened her smile and purred, "You take me backstage, yes?"

He bent slightly and scooped her up behind the knees like it was nothing. Off-balance, she gasped, clinging to his shoulders. But as he carried her through the room, he held her snug against him, and she relaxed in his arms.

"Riggs?" Vacy kept her voice low to try to avoid attracting attention. "_Did_ you break that man's nose with your face?"

He chuckled, and the sound thrummed through her. "He deserved it. But…" They ducked behind the heavy curtain that separated the main room from the backstage area, and he set her down gently. "Captain, thanks for not lettin' it get out of hand. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't…." Corso blushed. "Sorry about that, by the way."

Vacy lifted a brow. "Riggs, that was a fantastic kiss, so if you ever again apologize for it, _I will shoot you_." She leaned close. "And I will shoot you right above the thigh, and I will make sure that I, personally, am the one to strip you down and dress that wound," she purred.

Corso's blush deepened. "Well all right then." They hurried along the hallway, turned a corner, and Vacy gasped. There in front of them was a middle-aged twi'lek woman, bound and gagged. Dropping to one knee, Vacy grabbed a vibroknife from her boot and slashed the woman's bonds. "What happened?" she asked. "Who did this to you?"

_"He did!"_ cried the woman, pointing past Vacy.

Flashy was out of his holster and in her hand as she whirled around, ready to fire. But the only one standing anywhere behind her was Corso. Vacy frowned. "Riggs?"

He lifted his shoulders. "Didn't think the others'd be too comfortable with her along," he said. "She was the one who was responsible for the dancers."

Vacy froze as this sank in. All expression vanished from her face as she turned back to the woman. With deceptive calm, she asked, "How could you do that to your people? To your fellow women?"

"The men who own the club – they are the monsters! I kept those girls safe from them," the twi'lek babbled. "As long as they bring in lots of money, the owners are happy." Still crouched on the floor, she scrambled backward. "I did what I could – I had no other choice!" she pleaded.

Sliding forward, Vacy jammed Flashy's barrel under the woman's chin. "Those aren't reasons. They're excuses," she replied smoothly.

"Captain, they likely would've killed her if she'd refused," Corso broke in. "And we gotta get – there'll be guards coming after us any second, and we've gotta let Arri know we're ready to hold them back so's the van can leave."

His voice broke through Vacy's fury, though all she did was blink. And in that moment, the scene shifted, and she was no longer looking at a twi'lek, but at another woman who had begged for her life. "Do not mistake this for mercy," Vacy said, re-holstering Flashy. "He's right; we've got to go, and so I simply don't have the time to treat you as you deserve."

The Mirialan leaned even closer to the other green-skinned woman, their faces inches apart. "Run and hide," hissed Vacy in a voice barely over a whisper. "And make sure you hide well, because if I _ever_ find you – and if you mix with slavers again, I _will_ find you – I will start at the ends of your _lekku_ and cut them off in two-inch slices, fry them in butter, and feed them to you one slice at a time."

The twi'lek, her face a significantly paler shade of green now, dashed away.

Vacy stood. "Let's go, Riggs."


	18. You Think It'll Work?

**Scene 18 – You Think It'll Work?**

[Note: this scene contains reference to the "Hurting Where It Hits" one-shot and to an earlier scene on Ord Mantell that I haven't written up yet. Mild spoilers for those scenes.]

* * *

><p>They ducked out the side door and headed for the open end of the alleyway. "Uh, Captain?" Corso said as he jogged behind her, tugging off the odd-looking hat that had covered up his distinctive hairstyle. "What you said back there – that was pretty awful. You're not <em>really<em> going to hunt that woman down and torture her." He hesitated, looking a little ill himself. "Are you?

Vacy looked over her shoulder, brows lifted in surprise. "What? Sky an' stars, Riggs, of course not." Her crewmate visibly relaxed, and she chuckled. "Priorities, my friend – we can't go chasing after her when we need to be chasing after Skavak!"

That statement didn't do much to help matters, and as they reached the corner of the alley and crouched behind the building on the right – Arri was already waiting behind the one on the left – Corso began pulling on his armor, fastening the clips and straps. "Yeah, but… after that?"

Wincing as she tugged at the adhesive, Vacy carefully removed the prosthetic lekku, gently tucking them into her Darmas-bag. With several pieces of Corso's armor tucked in tightly, there hadn't been room for anything of hers, so she rummaged through until she felt Kablam and his harness. Flashy went back in his holster so she had two hands free to slip into the harness and fasten it snugly – since there weren't nearly as many layers to this outfit, she had to size it down a couple of notches. Hearing the concern in Corso's voice, she sighed. "No," she said. "Even then, we're going to let her go." She looked over at him, and shrugged. "But I can't have it getting out that I'm soft, Riggs. So now, hopefully if she says something, it'll enhance my reputation, rather than detract from it." Vacy smiled quietly at Corso. "You really did think I was going to shoot her, didn't you?" she asked.

He rolled his shoulders, uncertain how to respond. Finally he said, "You did seem… pretty upset. Honestly? I don't think I knew _what_ you were gonna do." He crouched down beside her. "It has made me a bit curious, though. We had that sep'ratist cornered, and I was all fired up an' ready to clean his skull right out, but you went and got me thinkin' about what kinda man my folks had raised me to be." He shook his head. "And then you went and shot Syreena and you didn't so much as _blink_. Didn't seem consistent. And now this? Captain, you've got me all confused."

Vacy chuckled, pulling pins out of her hair and dumping them in the Darmas-bag, and pulled her hair back up into its usual ponytail, even though it was significantly more matted and lump than normal. "That's me, Riggs," she said wryly. "I'm one confusing lady."

When she didn't say anything more, Corso let the matter drop. But Vacy could see in his expression that the conversation wasn't over. She sighed, wondering how in the world she could explain something to him, when she didn't rightly understand it herself.

But she was spared the frustration of trying, because at that moment the side door they'd left from banged open, and several large men carrying blasters came out, heading down the alley.

Toward the three of them.


	19. The Charge of the Dark Brigade

**Scene 19 – The Charge of the Dark Brigade**

Vacy looked over her shoulder. The dancers were still climbing into the large speeder. She glanced back to Corso and Bell'aria, and each of them nodded that they were ready.

At her signal, Arri leaped forward, igniting both sabers midair, landing squarely in the middle of the group. A number of the guards were disoriented by the sudden attack, and the Jedi pressed her advantage.

"Fight me fair!" hollered Corso, targeting one of the larger guards around Arri. The harpoon shot hit the man squarely in the chest, latching onto his armor firmly so that when the cable retracted, the guard was dragged along with it. Several of the others noticed the challenge and ran toward Corso.

Vacy took just a moment to spin around, shooting the first guard from behind before ducking back behind cover and firing on the guards around Arri, who was still significantly outnumbered. Behind her, she heard the speeder's motor whine into action, settling into a throaty hum before it raced away. They wouldn't have to hold out much longer – just until the speeder was able to get around a few turns and out of sight.

Unfortunately, that was proving to be a bit challenging.

Arri was slowing down. A moment later, Vacy felt a sharp burn in her shoulder. She looked down to see blood seeping through the delicate filigree of the dancer's costume, which offered no protection at all. Looking again at Arri, Vacy realized it wouldn't be too much longer before one of the guards she was fighting slipped through her defenses and took her down.

Vacy reached into her Darmas-bag, but with everything they'd stuffed in it, it took her a few moments to put a hand on her kolto pistol. She aimed – wavered – and the first few shots went wide, spattering uselessly on the ground near the twi'lek. She cursed, turned the weapon, and took a dose in each thigh. Her head cleared, and this time, she was able to shoot a row of pellets right up along Arri's spine before the pistol clicked empty. The result was nearly instantaneous: Bell'aria began to attack and parry more quickly and precisely.

But the guards were still looking fairly healthy, and their group was still outnumbered, and now on top of that, they were all injured. As if to confirm her worries, Vacy heard Corso rasp out, "Uh, Captain? Kind of dying here…"

The kolto pistol was useless at the moment, so Vacy rummaged through her satchel again, looking for the mini-droid and its controller. She heard Arri cry out in pain, and given how silent the twi'lek was when she fought, Vacy decided they'd best play it safe. "Fall back!" she shouted. Wishing she could do more, she flash-blinded one of the guards attacking Arri and shot another in the kneecaps. "C'mon, Riggs, let's move!"

The trio headed unsteadily down the street, Vacy and Arri supporting each other, Corso limping along behind, rifle in hand, covering the group's escape. "We can make this," Arri wheezed. "Just gotta get a little farther – there's a Republic outpost up ahead. They won't go near those cannons."

They could see the uniformed officers, and as they got closer, the shouts of the guards behind them tapered off. Vacy felt a rush of relief, and the last few steps seemed significantly less painful than the rest of their escape. "Made it," she gasped, stretching her arm out to test the injury in her shoulder. "Thanks for having our back, Riggs."

Arri's eyes widened, and when there was no reply, Vacy spun around.

Corso Riggs was nowhere in sight.


	20. Of All Sad Words of Tongue or Pen

**Scene 20 – Of All Sad Words of Tongue or Pen**

Without a thought, Vacy found herself running as fast as she could back the way they'd come. Her satchel flopped at her side, but she scarcely noticed the pain from the strap tugging on her shoulder. "Is he all right? Did they capture him? Can you sense him at all, Arri? Where is he?" she begged between breaths.

The Jedi at Vacy's side shook her head. "I'm sorry, Vace, I wouldn't be able to tell – I barely know him, and with all these life signatures around even if I did it'd be difficult." They turned another corner, and just ahead was a figure lying motionless on the ground, a pool of spreading darkness beneath him.

Vacy ran to Corso's side, dropped to her knees and dumped the contents of her Darmas-bag out on the ground. She grabbed at the revitastiks, snapping one under his nose, but there was no response. She snapped the next one more carefully, shaking the dusty spores out as completely as possible, but Corso still didn't move. "What's wrong? Why isn't it working?"

Arri knelt down as well, and concentrated on her connection to the Force. Finally, she shook her head. "He lost a lot of blood, Vace. I'm sorry."

Vacy's eyes widened in disbelief. "No. No, you're wrong. You have to be wrong." She reached down, softly wiping some of the blood and grime from Corso's face. "You promised you were gonna stick with me," she murmured to him. "And you _know_ how I am about promises. So I'm not gonna let you out of that one." She watched him for a few moments, but when nothing happened, her shoulders drooped. "C'mon, Corso," she whispered. "Open your eyes and look at me."

Arri sighed. Gently, she reached over and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "He's not going to-"

"Shut UP!" Vacy's eyes were unusually bright. "Don't you _dare_ try to tell me to calm down, or to be at peace with this, or-"

"_Vacy._" Arri's tone grew sharp. "I was saying, he's not going to get any better here. We can take him to the medbay on my ship."

Vacy blinked. "Wait. What?"

Arri rolled her eyes. "Forcefeathers, what kind of healer are you, anyway? He lost a lot of blood – _that's why he's unconscious_." The Jedi smiled at the smuggler. "It's a good thing you got here when you did, though, or he might've bled to death. He's stable, now."

Captain Vacy Fiorst tried to clench away the trembling in her lips, but when her friend pulled her into a reassuring hug, she gave up the attempt and just sobbed.


	21. The Saddest Are These

**Scene 21 – The Saddest Are These**

There wasn't a place for Vacy to sit in the medical bay, but it wouldn't have mattered much if there was. She paced back and forth at Corso's side, watching for any sign of a change in his condition.

They had brought him back to the Defender and hooked him up to a kolto drip even before unlatching and removing his armor. Vacy carefully cleaned out each of his wounds and then covered each one with one of the bandages she'd gotten from Darmas Pollaran. After that, there was nothing to do but wait.

Vacy had never been much good at waiting.

She did take a few minutes to head to Arri's quarters and pick out a cropped grey tunic and a pair of black pants. The pants, designed to stretch tight for someone Arri's size, were fairly loose on Vacy, so she used Flashy's belt to help hold them up. Boots would be impossible, so she put the dancer's sandals back on, and then headed back to the medical bay to resume pacing.

Arri showed up a few minutes later with two steaming cups of sweet-spicy _shura_, handing one to the other woman. "So," she began carefully, "does he have any idea what you really think of him?"

_And this is why it's not a good idea to have close friends who are Jedi_, Vacy grumbled to herself. Still, Arri didn't sound exactly certain, so maybe she could play it off. She shrugged. "Never really talked about it, but he's not dumb. I guess he knows that I have a great deal of respect for him. That I trust him completely." Vacy blew across the top of her cup of _shura_, then took a sip. "It's nice, knowing someone's got my back again. Like Bryson did."

"Seriously? Like Bryson?" Arri's mouth twisted into a wry smile. "You're honestly going to say that you think of Corso as a brother?" She set her cup down and walked over close to him, leaning in to connect with his Force signature and check how he was doing.

Vacy thought Arri might be leaning a little closer than was needed, though. "Yeah, well, not an older brother, of course. Though sometimes he tries to act like one. Why, what does it matter?"

Arri reached down, running her fingers gently through Corso's dredlocks. "He just seems like a really great guy. Handsome, strong, principled… I don't know if I've ever met someone so – so bright. It's like there's next to no darkness in him at all." She looked up again at Vacy, her gaze uncomfortably perceptive. "And, you know, if you were interested, I wouldn't try anything. But if you're not…"

Somehow Vacy couldn't make her smile as casual as she had intended. "I didn't know Jedi were allowed to have family," she said.

"The Council frowns on it, but sometimes… things happen, you know?" Arri's eyes were twinkling.

Vacy looked back at Corso again. "Yeah, well… if you can make him happy, that's great," she said to her friend, her voice sounding unnaturally tight even to herself. "You guys would… you'd probably be great together. And he… he deserves to be with someone as great as you." _Idiot. Stop babbling. Just shut up_. She sighed. "Just don't break his heart, okay?" She turned and headed out of the room.

"Don't think I'm the one who has to worry about that," Arri murmured to herself. She leaned out the door and called out, "Where are you going?"

Her hand on the ship's exit door, Vacy looked back over her shoulder. "Out," she said.


	22. Interlude: You Keep Using Those Words

**Scene 22 – Interlude: You Keep Using Those Words  
><strong>

It wasn't easy having someone idealize you like that, Vacy decided as she walked aimlessly down one of Coruscant's wide boulevards. Riggs was a good man – capable and trustworthy. Not bad-looking, either. Why couldn't he be like any other good man and be satisfied with companionship and the occasional tumble?

And he _was_ interested – she hadn't even needed the kiss to tell her that. He thought he was subtle about it, but she'd noticed him checking her out several times.

But what it came down to was whether she could lie to him to keep him around. He'd been dropping hints left and right since they'd left Ord Mantell, and she'd been dodging all of them as best she could, but she knew that sooner or later he'd just flat-out ask.

And she didn't know what she'd say.

Finding herself in the Senate Gardens, she ambled over to a bench and sat down, stretching her feet out in front of her and leaning back to look up at the maze of towers and walkways, taxi paths winding between them. If she squinted, she could almost believe that she was looking out from the bridge of the Wonder, surrounded by a sea of stars.

Somehow the thought made her lonely.

Then, as though in answer to prayer, she heard a familiar voice. "Well, well. It seems that tonight, the most beautiful flower in the garden isn't actually a flower at all."

Even as she rolled her eyes, Vacy couldn't hold back a smile. "Darmas Pollaran. What're you doing out here?"

The sandy-haired man with the brilliant smile sat down next to her. "I might very well ask you the same thing, young lady. This might be the least rowdy part of Coruscant, but that doesn't mean it's a good place to go wandering in the middle of the night." He looked around. "Or, well, morning, as the case may be. Your reputation might be tarnished."

"Eh, my reputation could probably use a bit of tarnishing anyway." Vacy shrugged, and as her shoulders relaxed, she sighed. "Couldn't sleep. Feeling kind of trapped here on-planet. I miss my ship."

Darmas put a hand to his chest. "You wound me, my dear," he said, putting on an exaggerated expression of pain. "Are you truly that eager to leave me in the dust? Am I to be just another one of your conquests, just another notch in the barrel of that old blaster you always have with you?"

Vacy wrinkled her nose at him. "Hey, now, don't go ragging on Flashy. He does pretty well for himself." She nestled up against the older man, resting her head on his shoulder. "Sometimes I feel like I'm caught up in things I've got no control over. Like the whole galaxy's just pushing me around." Her smile faded. "It ain't much fun, Darmas."

"Don't worry about that," Darmas said gently, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You'll get your ship back. And you'll have your pick of the best jobs, and every spacer in an inhabited system will be begging to be on your crew."

She let out a contented sigh. "You always know just the right words," she said, and she laughed quietly. "But somehow, when you say them, they don't sound trite." She smiled at him, her heart beating slightly faster. "Somehow you make me believe that anything is possible."

Darmas looked away, out over the gardens. "Perhaps not _anything_, my dear," he said after a few moments. Looking back at her again, he traced his index finger over the tattoos on her cheekbones. "But certainly many things."

Cradled against him, gazing into his eyes, Vacy was silent for a little while. This was what she wanted, she decided. "Do you ever think about the future?" she asked softly. She took a careful breath. "I mean… well… do _we_ have a future?" She felt his shoulders twitch as he tensed, which was certainly an interesting reaction.

It took him a bit before he responded, and he looked past her, rather than at her. "Vacy," he finally said, "I try to avoid thinking too much about the future. But there are certainly… possibilities." An instant later, his smooth charm was back in place. "All this _depth_ and _thinking_ – goodness, my dear, it's almost as though you wanted to make a reputable man of me."

Vacy smiled wryly, lifting her brows in invitation. "Oh no," she replied. "I certainly wouldn't want that. I rather enjoy spending time with a disreputable man. Oh!" She pulled away from him, standing up. "Almost forgot. I do have the payment for those medical supplies."

Darmas stood as well, shaking his head. "Nonsense, my dear, a lady in distress and all that."

But she already had a credstik out and was shaking it at him. "No, now don't give me any of that 'nonsense' nonsense, I said if you won I'd pay, so I'm paying. I keep my word." She pressed the credstik into his hand. "Just, um… can you make change? I didn't have a stik with the right amount," she explained, cheeks burning.

"I can, but not here. I've got a digital safe, and I can download the correct amount, and you can have your stik back," he said.

Vacy nodded at him. "All right. Do you want me to wait here for you to return, or would you prefer to have me come with you?"

Darmas blinked, and then slowly smiled. "My dear little night blossom, I can think of few things I would enjoy more than having you come with me." And he slipped an arm around her, leading her out of the gardens.

[Author's note: Yes. Yes, that is _exactly_ what he means. The question then becomes, what did _she_ mean? I'm really enjoying the Vacy/Darmas interplay, and I can't wait to write more.]


	23. Interlude: Layers

**Scene 23 – Interlude: Layers**

[Author's note: No spoilers – but I hope that if you KNOW the spoilers, you can find some foreshadowing here! Let me know what you think.]

Darmas opened the door to his residence, then stepped to the side. "Can I get you something to drink?"

The outfit she'd borrowed from Arri was simple and didn't fit well. Vacy felt severely underdressed, but tried not to let her discomfort show too much. "Um, sure. You pick – something nice."

He nodded, gesturing to a long, low couch with overstuffed cushions. "Please, make yourself comfortable, my dear."

Vacy sat down, leaned back, and contemplated her next series of moves.

Things were just as complicated with Darmas as they were with Corso, but for exactly the opposite reason. With Corso, everything was straightforward – what you saw was what you got. He was so open. Darmas, on the other hand, was locked up tighter than a Mandalorian's sense of humor. With him, you couldn't be sure what you were going to get or even whether you actually saw what you thought you saw. Darmas liked to pass himself off as a gambler, but that was one guise that was fairly easy to see through. He lacked the gambler's itch. He never raised the stakes just for the rush, nor did he take unnecessary risks. No, Darmas wasn't a gambler.

He was a sharp.

This was both reassuring and intriguing. Gamblers were flaky at best – you never knew when that itch would hit and they'd fall through on you. On the other hand, a sharp was always working an angle. Darmas didn't seem the type to connect with others beyond a fairly shallow level – so why was he helping them?

He walked over, carrying two glasses, and handed one to her. Vacy leaned forward, reaching out to take the one he offered, holding her credstik out in her other hand. She smiled warmly up at him. "Thanks so much, Darmas. You're a real prince." As he walked over to a holocomputer at a desk along the wall, she watched him thoughtfully. Despite the lines on his face, he moved with the ease of a much younger man – perhaps not too much older than she was. She wondered what sort of difficulties he'd encountered that had aged him so quickly.

_Probably the sort that don't get mentioned to near-strangers,_ she decided with a wry smile. She took a sip of the sweet, clear liquid in the glass, and swallowed carefully, feeling the smooth bitterness roll over her tongue. _Definitely neither watered down nor cheap,_ she observed, making a mental note to be cautious.

When he returned the credstik to her, she smiled at him again and slipped it into a pouch inside the loose-fitting trousers. But she didn't stand, and a moment later, he took a seat next to her.

Vacy turned slightly to face him. "So what was going on with that dancer?" she asked.

Darmas shook his head. "No idea. I've never even been to that cantina – I most often am at the Dealer's Den, of course, and I wouldn't think of going somewhere other than the Senate District."

Shaking her head, Vacy grinned. "You're missing out, my friend. We went back and didn't even make it inside before we heard a firefight. Dunno if it was a turf war or just a bit of local color or what." She took a swig – a very small one – of her drink. "Spicy, but kind of a bummer. There was a fellow I was dancing with, and I didn't get a chance to get his holo frequency."

"I hope you won't be offended if I admit that I'm glad your evening turned out so poorly," he replied, eyes sparkling at her over the rim of his glass.

"Yeah, well." Vacy winked at him. "It ended up all right, I guess." She sighed, then, sitting up a bit more, and set her glass down over on a small table at the end of the couch. "But… there's somethin' I need to talk to you about." She chewed on her lower lip, a habit she had when she was nervous or deep in thought. Or both, like she was now.

Vacy reached out and took his empty hand in one of hers. Looking at him directly, she shrugged. "I like you, Darmas." She shook her head when she saw him about to interject, and continued, "But you've always got a bunch of gooey-eyed females clinging to you and batting their eyelashes and… I'm not gonna do that." She felt the stubbornness that always plagued her tensing up her jaw.

Amusement and tenderness mingled together when Darmas smiled at her, and he slid closer, squeezing her hand. "I have a hard time picturing it, to be honest," he said with a chuckle. "So what _are _you going to do?"

She chewed on her lip again, letting her uncertainty and confusion show freely. "I don't know," she admitted. "I mean, you've got your life here on Coruscant, and mine takes me all over the galaxy." Which was something of an exaggeration, but hopefully not for long. "And I'm sure you're not the type to get all mopey over some dumb girl, but I gotta say, I don't fancy having my heart broken either." Looking down at his hand in hers, she rubbed her thumb along the back of his knuckles. "I don't… I can't let myself fall in love, Darmas." And it wasn't until she actually said the words that she realized that some small part of her – the part that just loved a ruckus, probably – really wouldn't mind it all that much. Falling for Darmas would be colossally stupid… but it'd also be a very interesting experience.

So when he reached up and tilted her chin up so she looked at him again, the regret that was there was real – or at least, hopefully real enough that he'd believe it, she thought with a pang of guilt. She smiled uncomfortably, letting that show as well. "Sorry. I feel like I've kind of killed the lovely mood you set," she admitted.

He looked at her for a long moment, and her stomach fluttered. It was so difficult to read him – which was part of what attracted her, she knew.

"Don't … don't rule anything out," he said slowly. He sighed, smiling wryly. "You're right, of course. From a practical standpoint, we're on different paths. But, well…" He looked away for a moment, then back to her. "I find it's rarely a good idea to plan too far into the future," he continued with a shrug. "There are just too many variables."

Vacy nodded. "Right," she whispered.

Darmas set his glass down as well. "So perhaps it'd be better just to focus on what we do have, even if all we have is this moment."

_Oh, Bubbi, if you could see your little sis now._ Vacy didn't have to pretend to feel nervous and overwhelmed – somehow the space between her and Darmas had closed, and her gaze locked with his. "Right," she whispered again. _Focus, girl! _She shook her head. "I – I won't love you," she said firmly. Well, mostly. Her voice only wavered a little.

He nodded, and – was that regret that she saw in his smile? "I know you won't," he whispered in reply.

And when she pressed her lips to his and his arms wrapped around her, all she could think was, _I am gonna get myself in so much trouble._

[Author's Note: This was SO MUCH FUN to write. Really. I love how similar they've turned out. They each have one (and only ONE) intentional, out-and-out lie. PM me if you think you've found it! ;D]


	24. Interlude: On the Brink

**Scene 24 – Interlude: On the Brink**

[Warning – kind of lime-y. Nothing explicit, but if you're not comfortable with allusions to physical intimacy, go ahead and skip this scene.]

Vacy didn't often waste time on men who were exceptionally popular with other women, because the ones she'd spent any time with had proven to be exceptionally selfish as a result. All the skill and experience in the galaxy didn't matter a whit if it wasn't put to good use, after all.

She was pleased to discover that for whatever reason, Darmas did not follow this pattern. He seemed honestly curious – even excited – about discovering what pleased her. He watched her expressions closely, and his eyes would light up when she gasped and writhed under his touch. Eventually, Vacy gave up trying to turn the tables on him, and just surrendered to the pleasure of his attention.

He was in excellent shape, given his apparent age, and his skin was remarkably smooth and free of scars and other markings. _Not like mine_, she mused as they lay together. As the pounding of her heart finally began to ease into a more normal rhythm, she nestled against him, trailing her fingertips along the line of his shoulder and down his arm, smiling when she saw the fine blond hairs stand up as his skin prickled at her touch.

They lingered in the refresher, lathering each other up and embracing under the heated spray, until, finally exhausted, they emerged and dried off.

Vacy squealed when Darmas popped a towel at her. "Hey, now! That's hardly a gentlemanly thing to do!" she protested.

He stepped close, pulling her into his arms and nibbling kisses along the side of her neck. "Yes, well, you seem to bring out the rascal in me, I'm afraid," he murmured.

She laughed, kissed him hungrily a too-brief moment longer, and then stepped away, heart pounding, cheeks flushed. "I've _got_ to go," she sighed. "We're staying on a friend's ship, and she's probably already worrying about me." Vacy rolled her eyes. "I'm facing an interrogation already, and if I miss breakfast, I'll never hear the end of it."

Darmas nodded. "Don't have that problem, myself, but I won't keep you." He gave an exaggerated sigh, putting a hand to his forehead. "Though I shall pine for you every moment you're away, my dear."

Laughing again, Vacy shook her head. "Darmas, you're impossible."

He reached out, catching her hand in his, and lifted it, kissing her knuckles lightly. "And you, Vacy, are exceptional. Never forget that, no matter what." He smiled quietly at her. "I'm going to shave – can you see yourself out?"

She nodded, and when he returned to the refresher she took just a little longer to finish dressing and lace her sandals before heading out.

* * *

><p>It was often hard to tell the difference between pre-dawn and sunrise on Coruscant, given the haze that permeated the atmosphere, but by the time Vacy meandered lazily down the boulevard toward the spaceport, the sky was bright and the lights from the towering buildings had long since winked out.<p>

She was humming to herself as she ambled past the potted plants in the spaceport on her way to the hangar where Arri's ship was kept. And if she drew a few stares, so what? She was always so cautious, never drawing unwanted attention, and she wasn't doing anything wrong – what did it matter if she behaved a little oddly?

Still humming, Vacy keyed in the code and followed up with the biometric scanner. With a hiss of compressed air, the door to the Defender unlocked, and she twisted the latch and pushed it open. Stepping inside, she pushed on it, and the hydraulics pulled it back into place with a heavy metallic _thunk._

And Arri was standing at the top of the stairs, her arms folded and her eyes snapping.


	25. It Might Have Been

**Scene 25 – It Might Have Been **

"Vacy Fiorst, you are a horrible person." Bell'aria didn't waste time on pleasantries. "I can't believe you."

It was going to be a long morning. Vacy made her way up the stairs to the main deck of the Defender. "I couldn't stay, Arri," she said. "I needed some time to myself."

The Jedi may have taught Bell'aria to control her emotions, but Vacy had never noticed that it made much difference in what she said. "To yourself?" she echoed, glancing significantly at Vacy's still-wet ponytail.

"It didn't – I wasn't – that wasn't the plan," Vacy sputtered. "It just _happened_."

Bell'aria didn't budge, and Vacy had to push past her. The twi'lek turned, shaking her head. "Let me tell you a little secret. _That_ does not 'just happen,' Vace." She sighed, taking a few long strides to catch up with her friend. "Look. Just… be careful. You can't trust that one."

Vacy smirked. "Arri, I've been a criminal for years now. Most of the folks I work with can't be trusted." She shrugged. "Goes with the territory."

"I'm serious, Vace. Don't forget that I met him. I mean it – there's some real darkness there."

With a sigh, Vacy shrugged. "Maybe that's why we get along so well together." She smiled kind of sadly. "We match."

Bell'aria shook her head. "It doesn't have to be like that," she said. "It's our choices that determine who we are. You could make different choices."

Neither of them looked down toward the medical bay.

"I made my choices a long time ago, Arri," Vacy said quietly. "Before … any of this." She sighed again. "How's he doing?"

"He's awake. About an hour ago, I suppose." Bell'aria was silent for a few moments. "First thing he did was ask about you." The accusation hung unspoken between them: _You should have been here._

Vacy looked at her friend without saying anything for a few moments. Then she turned and headed around to the small room.

Corso was sitting up, and when the door hissed open, he looked over. "Hey, Captain," he said with a smile. "Good mornin'." He had his rifle in his lap and was switching out the barrel.

"Hey there, lazybones," Vacy teased gently as she walked over to his side. "How's my first mate this morning?" His smile was a little sad, and Vacy realized that it probably hadn't been difficult for him to figure out where she'd been.

"All patched up, it looks like," he said, patting his shoulder carefully. His tunic covered the bandage, but Vacy remembered the wound all too well.

She swallowed thickly, turning away, but found she couldn't escape sight of him lying motionless on the ground by focusing on the cabinets against the wall. "Glad to hear it," she said, trying to keep her voice light.

And utterly failing.

"Captain… don't beat yourself up," she heard him say. "Things turned out all right."

She turned back to him, not trusting herself to say anything, and so she just took his hand in hers and held it tightly.

He squeezed back. "I remember running… you an' Arri were up ahead, and I could see the outpost. And I felt kind of funny. Figured I wasn't going to make it, but you were close enough that you'd be all right, even if I wasn't there with you." He smiled, his warm brown eyes crinkling at the corners. "Don't know why you came back for me… but I gotta admit, I'm glad you did."

"Scoot over, Riggs," Vacy said. There wasn't a lot of room on the narrow cot, but she propped herself up sort of half-sitting beside him. She let go of his hand, and wrapped an arm around him – carefully, because she knew he still had to be sore. He hesitated, and then put his arms around her as well, and it wasn't until then that she realized how much she was shaking. But as she leaned against him, she began to relax.

They sat like that for some time, until Vacy took a slow, shuddery breath and sat up a bit. "There's something I need you to understand," she said, and he nodded, waiting for her to continue.

Vacy knew she was on shaky ground, but she pushed ahead anyway. "I will always come back for you," she said, her voice low and intense. "No matter where we go, or what we face, or how far my path may take me from you, I will always, _always_ come back for you." She heard his breath catch, and hoped she hadn't made a mistake.

But he smiled. "Then I'll make sure an' wait for you," he said. And he leaned close, resting his forehead against hers.

"Always."

* * *

><p>[Author's note: Thanks for seeing this through to the end! It turned out to be quite a beast, just shy of twenty thousand words. Hope you liked!]<p> 


	26. Epilogue: Reflections

**Scene 26 - Epilogue: Reflections**

Darmas Pollaran stood at his window and thought. Those he worked with sometimes accused him of spending too much time thinking about things and not enough time acting on them, but he had found that too little time thinking proved to be more problematic than too much.

Lack of thinking things through led to making mistakes, and he preferred to avoid making mistakes.

This new 'captain,' for example, was something of a delightful puzzle. Earlier that evening, she had been wearing boots, but when he'd seen her in the garden, she'd changed into sandals – the same type of sandals that the strange twi'lek had been wearing earlier. He'd seen dancers at the Den wearing similar ones. Yet she'd claimed that she hadn't actually made it back to the cantina. It was possible that she was telling the truth, but somehow the story rang hollow. And in his experience, when his gut told him that people were lying to him, they inevitably were.

Darmas was used to keeping others at arm's length – it was necessary for success both with his information contacts and when collecting gambling debts. Letting anyone get too close was dangerous.

But he could not deny that he felt an insistent pull toward the young spacer. She was obviously somewhat new to the business, but he did not think she was quite as vulnerable as she seemed to want him to believe. Her associate, Corso Riggs, was thoroughly predictable, but she herself was very much the opposite.

Whatever the outcome, he decided, it promised at the least to be quite interesting.

[Author's Note: Okay, so I *thought* I was done, but then Darmas asked for a little more screen time. Hope nobody minds too much!]


End file.
